Estoy Decidida
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura evil-sensei, la trama es mía/ Nunca estuve decidida realmente hacer algo que me gustase, pero supongo que es tiempo de cambiar


**Decisión**

* * *

Pasar desapercibida siempre fue algo que hice, porque para mí, él era la estrella... Él era mi príncipe de cuento de hadas; lo idolatraba, soñaba con casarme vistiendo un traje de princesa y él en un caballo blanco, con su traje de príncipe me recibiría en la iglesia donde nos daríamos nuestro primer beso y seríamos felices por siempre, un sueño tonto pero no por eso imposible, al menos eso pensaba en aquel entonces, dónde Fuwa Shotaro, mi primer amor, lo era todo, todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz; no podía estar más errada.

Siempre lo seguí a donde él fuese, como un metal atraído por su fuerza magnética, su luz, mi carácter fue forjado para agradarle, tanto a él como a su familia, nunca supe realmente que era lo que me agradaba, lo que me hacía feliz, para lo que era buena; solo pensaba, que si yo podía aprender hacer todo lo que le gustase, llegaría a quererme como yo a él, realmente eso pensaba en aquella época de mi vida donde mi corazón era tan puro e inocente y no conocía el dolor.

Consagrar tu vida a alguien de esa forma por amor, pensaba que era increíblemente gratificante, pero con el tiempo comprendí que no era así y nunca lo sería; así me lo hizo saber la vida, para Sho solo fui una molestia, que solo estaba conmigo porque le era útil como una sirvienta, y nada más que eso, aunque él no se esperaba que yo me enterase de aquello, pero fue así, me entere por estar en el momento y lugar equivocado, casualidad lo llamarían, pero escuchar esas duras y crueles palabras, rompió mi corazón, todo ese amor que yo sentía por él, aquella devoción que le profesaba como idiota, se transformó en un total y absoluto odio, y aunque fui engañada de esa forma sigo creyendo que en algún lugar del mundo existe un amor verdadero, aunque ahora mismo tenga miedo de enamorarme, sigo creyendo que puedo realmente tener un final feliz con la persona que quiero actualmente.

Pero he perdido mi camino, como todo lo que tenía era lo que él representaba para mí, al alejarme, perdí mi sentido, mi rumbo ¿qué podía hacer? Mejor dicho ¿qué haría ahora? No pensaba claramente, juré vengarme, juré que lo sepultaría en un rincón del olvido por mis propios méritos... entré al mundo de la actuación para lograr ese objetivo, pero nada salía como yo quería, no era tan sencillo y fue ahí donde me di cuenta, que yo no era yo, lo que representaba Kyoko Mogami no era nada más que una cáscara vacía... ¿cuánto tiempo me llevo darme cuenta que haber sido tan ingenua me había costado muy caro? Dieciséis años, de no saber quién eres en realidad, es horrible.

Cuando entré a LME fue con intenciones de venganza, para cumplir aquel objetivo de derrotar a la persona que me había lastimado de tal forma que ya no era capaz de reconocerme a mi misma... fue cuando conocí a mi sempai, Tsuruga Ren, a quien sin conocer lo detestaba por el simple hecho de que a Sho no le gustase, ¡Qué idiota era! Tsuruga-san me enseño que la actuación es algo que va más allá de esos sentimientos absurdos como el odio y el resentimiento.

Por Tsuruga-san, Moko-san y demás personas que me ayudaron a encontrarme a mí misma, me dieron el valor de descubrir quién era realmente Kyoko Mogami, cuando recupere mi confianza perdida y comencé a pensar en mi como alguien grande y que podía lograr cualquier cosa que me propusiera, mi vida cambió, comencé a vivir, a disfrutar de todas esas cosas que había perdido, que yo no sabía que podían ser tan agradables, el cielo ya no era tan oscuro, aunque ahora conocía lo que era estrellarse con la realidad, aún con eso, aún así podía sentirme especial al lado de gente tan excepcional...

Lo malo de mi experiencia fue que comencé a detestar todo lo que se refería al amor mientras me incluyera... temor, eso era lo que la traición de ese bastardo me había hecho, aunque ahora era relativamente feliz, una parte de mi, la parte que

soñaba con ser princesa, que soñaba con estar rodeada de hadas y fantasía, no estaba completa, pues aunque el odio que sentía por Sho iba disminuyendo dado que era inútil darle esa importancia en mi vida, mi corazón inconscientemente busca que aquella herida que solía doler de vez en cuando fuese sanada; y para mi karma persona, no encontró otra persona en la cual fijarse, tenía que ser Tsurga-san... la persona que más admiraba, resulto convertido en el objeto de mi amor prohibido, mi más grande temor es ser rechazada él, porque aunque ya conocía el dolor de un rechazo, estaba segura que si él lo hacía sería mil veces peor que el rechazo de Shotaro, ser rechazada por la persona que es capaz de hacerme temblar, o de hacerme sentir nerviosa y sonrojarme, era lo que más me preocupaba.

No importa lo que pase, no importa si deseo un día soleado y llueve o viceversa, lo que me importa es que sea algún día capaz de poder decir todo lo que siento, quiero tomar esta gran decisión y no sentirme miserable o arrepentida de ello... quiero ser feliz, no importa qué, aún si en la noche lo único que desee sea llorar, pues entonces no me arrepentiré de haber nacido, todo el mundo comente errores, pero si se da cuenta a tiempo y trata de enmendarlos será recompensado... qué más quisiera yo, que ser recompensada, no con la fama, sino con que Tsuruga-san pueda decirme un sincero te amo, estoy segura que por el resto de mi vida sonreiría sin parar... no deseo más que eso, ser feliz junto a Tsuruga-san construyendo nuestra vida.

Quiero cambiar la historia de mi vida, no importa el tiempo que me tome, quiero ser valiente para poder enfrentarme a este amor tan grande que siento y que no sé cómo expresarlo, si tan solo pudiera encontrar la fortaleza en mí... no... Sé que lo hare, tengo que encontrarla porque ya no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo pensando en que tan bueno sería si yo... el momento es ahora o nunca.


End file.
